1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to skate covering devices and more particularly pertains to a new skate covering device for absorbing the impact of a hockey puck and controlling the deflection of such.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of skate covering devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,806,145, U.S. Pat. No. 5,234,230, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,829,170 each describe a covering for positioning on a skate so that the wearer of the skate is affording some protection from a hockey puck. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that not only protects the foot of the hockey player but also provides the player with better control over the deflection of the hockey puck.